The Autobiography of a Lie
by wenxfggt
Summary: The past was so far from my mind.. Everythings slowly coming back to me. Isn't that right Axel? You hid me from the truth.. Sheilding me.. I don't need protection anymore.. I'll find you. Just watch me. AkuRoku! Yaoi later onn!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!! Yayy!

**The Autobiography of A Lie  
Prologue**

_The earth seemed to be ravishing in the blood that fell from him. Nothing seemed to be straight as the world seemed to spit back at him in the face. His balance was slipping and he couldn't bare the pain. The pain of losing something. Maybe this world would have been better off but the fact was, that the only thing killing him was himself. The thoughts just didn't seem to flow through. He couldn't figure out who's blood he was covered in. His own? Maybe its destiny but the way the sky seemed to beat down at him harmlessly seemed almost hypocritical. He couldn't tell if he was standing still or not. The rain seemed to be eating him alive. The pull of his hair didn't seem to even compare to the pain in other places. He came face to face with him. He just didn't care anymore. Nothing was going to change anything. Why didn't he just end it...  
"Death must be so Beautiful.. To Lie in the dark Silence spreading over the body. To have no yesterday.. and no tomorrow. To forget time. To cherish Life at its moments end.. To be at peace.."The voice crackled with a disgusting laugh. "Don't you think so.."  
The bones seemed to never end in breaking when He hit something. Like all the bones in his body were glass. This wasn't the type of thing he liked. The rain still trying to drown him and the night seemed to last forever. He knelt down next to the broken lump. Who just stared into space.  
"Death is a misconception."The body wheezed out his eyes daring to look into the face. The man laughed which made the blood in his veins dense.  
"Oh contrary!"The spit out in sarcasm.  
"Hey! Get off him!"He heard a distant. Voice and the man above him slowly rose._

_The air seemed to thicken and get colder. Everything seemed to be going on and he was absent_

"Hey Roxas.. You awake?"He heard a light voice call to him. A whispered touch came to his face. The pain seemed to take over but he just laid there. His body felt like it was breaking down into components. He opened his eyes to the foggy surroundings. All he seen was blood that came into a thin film over his eyes.  
"Please don't die on me.. Please. I got you into this mess. You can't die because of me.."The voice seemed to be almost into a sob. The urge to reach out and say it wasn't there fault was overpowering but his body didn't comply. Just making him lay there staring through the blood red tint on his eyes.  
'It wasn't.. it never would be.. Your fault.' His mind played through the thought. The hand again reached out and touched the skin next to his eye. Removing a tear. The pain was anguishing. How was he still alive? Nothing in his body would move. His heart was the only thing that seemed remotely moving. A small beat would come every so often. Reminding self he was alive.  
"Hey.. you know.. I'm sorry.. If I knew any of this would have happened.. Hell. I wouldn't have ever came up and talked to you.. I wouldn't have ever even looked at you... You better be alive.."The voice seemed pleading.  
What was going on.. Why would this be going on.. He couldn't understand it..  
Nothing seemed to be comprehending in his head.  
"Trust me.. Once this is all over.. I'll never be able to hurt you again.. You'll never see me again. Maybe then you'll forget and then continue on with life. With no more pain.. Thats how I want you to live... Happy. And this is not happy. This is far beyond everything I would have ever wanted for you.."He voice seemed to crack. Was he crying? He longed to get up and hug him. Guiding him away from those thoughts. He wouldn't want that to happen. He's happy he knew him. Hopefully he'd never forget it either.. His name swelled in his chest. He wanted to at least say his name. At least one last time..  
"Axel.."He wheezed out. His Voice was barely audible. Black seemed to devour his vision.

–

"Roxas. Roxas! Come on its time for school!"His eyes opened up to Sora above him and he smiled.

Life goes on.


	2. In The Beginning There Was Light

Disclaimer: I don't own :]

I have made a resolution for myself. I'm trying to make a really good planned out story. With lots of detail. And have it be interesting all the way through. Instead of lag and be doing absolutely nothing. Just going along with what my brain thinks should happen. And its actually kinda difficult. I'm gonna even re-read through it and everything. So hopefully this story is way better than the others.. Cuz I feel bad for making weird stories that really don't have a plot. Just weird things that pop into my head lol. So yeah. On with the story!

**The Autobiography Of A Lie  
Chapter One**

**In The Beginning There Was Light**

The world was trying to kill him.

His headache seemed to be overpowering every other thought that seemed to try and sneak its way into his mind. The light seemed to be his worst enemy in this battle against anguish. He laid in his bed, sprawled out onto the sheets his head in the pillow. Trying to get away from as most light as he could, and hopefully in the process he might accidentally suffocate himself and be lead away from his pain. It was kinda childish to think that but right now it was hard to think of anything. The pounding never seemed to fade. It was going to kill him with how precise it was with making the pounding go with a simple beat. Oh my god. It was going to kill him if he had to sit there for another second.  
"Roxas?"The words seemed to crash into this brain like a train. Making him flinch with the uncontrollable urge to strangle Sora for even saying anything and causing more pain. He didn't say anything just sat there hoping he left him alone. Then suddenly the worst thing entered his room- Light. His brain seemed to take on a heartbeat of its own. His head was going to combust. Roxas let out an moan of sorrow. He was dying. Sora seemed to take away most of the light as he came in. It seemed to help but not much.

"Are you okay? Man you look like your on fire.."Roxas could feel cold hands touch his arm and immediately flip him over before he could do anything. He Moaned again as more light came through his eye lids. And he slowly opened his eyes a second later wishing he hadn't. Sora's clothes were **bright**. The devil dressed Sora today.  
"Come on, you can't miss school today! We've got that huge assignment! You can't miss that Rox. Your already failing."Sora seemed to mumble out half of the rant. "Will you go if I give you a pair of my sun glasses?"Roxas didn't answer. If he could he was going to lock himself in the closet. Then he would have won. There would be no form of light.. He thought Sora was going to leave when he got up but he was wrong. Very, very wrong. He opened his eyes to see Sora right by the window. Hands reaching for the curtains to pull them back. Roxas opened his mouth to say something but it was too late. The light that came through blinded him and He closed his eyes tightly making an agonizing sound. And rolled over. Almost off the bed.  
"Up!"  
"Okay! I'm trying. I'll try."Roxas let out. Almost a whisper.  
"Good."Sora exited. Leaving his sight. He hated him this very second.

Going down the stairs with his eyes closed was a Extremely hard task. His brain barely working as he slowly came into the dining room and made his way into the kitchen. The bright kitchen. Sora Looked up at him briefly. Rolling his eyes as he seen Roxas's were closed. Getting up Sora stood beside him digging out something from his plaid blue and white pants. School dress code. It sucked. Roxas opened one eye halfway and cocked an eyebrow up. Sora finally brought out some sunglasses. They were huge. Like something you'd see a scene kid wear in a myspace photo. Gay. He'd wore one before because of Sora and Everyone thought it suited him, but he just _didn't like it_. Opening his eyes almost all the way Roxas noticed it worked out fairly well. He could see and not be in absolute pain from seeing. Now he'd half to go to school. He hated end of the year assignments. In fact. Today was basically the end of the school year. But our teacher always gave a stupid 'over the summer assignment' Called _Independence Study. _Like we needed to know how to do projects over a time when were supposed to be sleeping all day.  
Sora looked over at the time and he gaped.  
"We gotta go!"Sora grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder and Roxas grabbed his tote bag and put it over his shoulder and grabbed a piece of toast. Flinging his body to the door, The abrupt pain in his head caused him to stop and almost fall over. Today was going to be horrible.  
"Come on!"Sora waved him over. Already walking across the street. He tried to run up to him and eat the toast. It was like taking a hammer to his head every time he even walked though.

The streets seemed to always be full and the lights never seemed to change. Maybe God hated him enough to make him late to school. Again. Destiny Islands was usually calm. In the evenings. Morning's were like being in Twilight Town Market Street. To say the least he like Twilight Town better. Maybe he could go back there. Or maybe not. He was a senior. Might as well get a job here. Plus The train leaving Destiny Islands had been out of order for anout a year and a half. But he hadn't been in Twilight Town in two years. A part of him missed it. Roxas looked over to the side. He could see the island his brother used to always hang out at. He never really had any friends to hang with over there. So he'd always be in the secret cave when he was little and draw on the inside. Or maybe just hang out with Tidus on the porch way on the other side of the island. He never really did fit in.  
"Roxas, keep up with the time!"Sora was already crossing the street. Waving his hands over to his brother.  
"Coming."He mumbled and started to jog across.

The school was a good mile away but they didn't ride the bus. Buses only picked up people around 2 miles away. It was gay. But at the same time good. The School was right around the corner and the buses started filing in. almost hitting every car they went by. Buses scared him sometimes. Finally in view of the school Everyone was gathered outside sitting either on the ground or just leaning up against the wall. Only a few people ever stood. They walked the rest of the way up. Sora yelled and basically pranced over to Kairi and Riku. Leaving Roxas to walk alone. Finally he made his way to stand by Namine.  
"Hey Roxas! Whats with the glasses?"  
"The suns trying to kill me so I hid my eyes."He mumbled out. Trying not to be loud, which really wouldn't matter with everyone else screaming to people who were right next to them.  
"I see.."Namine Giggled a bit and shook her head up and down a couple times. Thankfully the bell rang and Roxas went inside. Going straight to his class.

--

He didn't know what to do. Nothing seemed to be working. He couldn't do anything to help his headache.  
"Maybe you should just try to go through the rest of the day.."The nurse said sadly. Going through a few papers then looking up at him.  
"Maybe.."He just walked out. Heading to the second floor. It was the last class of the day and he was going to die. He could feel it. His brain was going to explode and since that lady wouldn't let him leave, he hoped it exploded right in the middle of the school. Leaving a bloody mess everywhere for her to clean up. He was not in the mood today. Heading straight into the class room he sat back down onto his seat. Barely hearing the words the teacher said as he gently laid his head back down onto the desk with a soft thud.

"The project will be due at the beginning of the year. That gives you plenty of time."He keep hearing her drone on. When the voice keep getting louder he lifted up his head seeing the teacher coming his way. He barely kept it up. Hoping she'd just turn around and leave him be.

"Roxas. You'll need this paper. It has all the things you need to complete the project." She then walked away. "Class dismissed." When they say class dismissed it didn't mean you could leave the school it just meant you could do whatever you want on the school grounds which was gay. Why they did that was beyond him. Getting up he grabbed his bag and shoved the paper into it without looking. Walking over to the door he looked back and waited for Tidus to come up beside him.  
"Man, you know, I hate these stupid assignments."He complained, looking through his paper.  
"What's it of anyways?"Roxas lightly asked, his head still killing him.  
"We have to write a stupid autobiography. Up to when we die. Meaning we also have to write about what we hope happens to us later on in life. Hell, I barely even think about what I'm gonna do five hours from time to time!"Tidus exclaimed, folding the paper and sticking it into his back pocket. Roxas kept walking beside him. That seemed like a really hard assignment. He could barely even remember what he had for dinner yesterday. Let alone what happened years ago. Plus he wasn't the best of writers so It would be consisting of a lot of rambling..  
"You okay Roxas? You don't look so good."_Well duh, I feel like a piece of shit. _  
"No, I'm fine."Well It was better than saying what he thought. Roxas started to walk past him and outside. Slowly making his way over to one of his favorite trees. It could shade ten people underneath it. He laid down onto his stomach, tossing his stuff beside him. He moaned as he felt pain come to his head more now that he was just laying there.  
---

Maybe it was just him, but he could have swore he felt people walk on his back as the bell rang. Probably thinking he was sleeping. He hopped to his feet and started walking down the road. He wasn't going to wait for Sora. He took too long.

It was going to take him forever to get home at this rate. The cars seemed to be even busier now that school was over. Each time one passed it made Roxas flinch with pain with how loud they were. Finally the light turned and Roxas basically ran to the other side. That street light was out to get him. He'd been waiting there for over ten minutes. Finally by his house he walked over to the door and turned the knob, Walking straight in. Then walked straight upstairs and turned going into the first room, he put his stuff on the desk beside his bed. Sitting down into the seat. Maybe he should get the stupid project done. It isn't like he was going to lay in bed now that he was awake, and hes not going back outside... With a huge sigh, Roxas grabbed a pencil and grabbed some paper from his tote bag then the paper with the instructions on it. Grabbing the Instructions first he read it aloud. "The Project has to be done by August twenty-fifth. The day school starts again. The project must be an Autobiography of the past, present, and future of the Student. It must be done in pen and have few mistakes. And At least five paragraphs for each. (Past, Present, Future.)"He trailed off not even finishing. He got the basics. Basically you have to write about yourself in fifth-teen paragraphs. Oh joy. He grabbed up his pencil and looked down at the blank paper. Finally after about five minutes Roxas Decided he wasn't going to start yet. He grabbed the railing slowly making his way onto the first floor. He made is way to the living room to sit by Sora who was playing a video game.  
"Hey!"Sora called out to Roxas still not looking away from the TV.  
"Hey."  
"Wanna join?"  
"In what?"  
"The game..?" Sora looked over to him momentarily like he was stupid.  
"Sure.. whats in it?"  
"The positively glorious game of Hollow."Sora said in a weird voice looking like he was batting his eyelashes.  
"Right.."Roxas Grabbed the extra controller and immediately started playing.  
Maybe it was about two hours into playing the game but Sora Screamed Red Rover, threw the controller down and walked out of the room. Roxas silently praised himself at his win. Going back up the stairs and Sitting at his head. He'd get a paragraph done a day. That was his solution.

_When I was a kid There really isn't much to say since I can't remember half of anything, I never even really thought about it either.  
Well to start off, when I was born, it was in Hollow Bastian. My mom and dad we in a business trip but they always were. If they weren't I would have been born in Destiny Islands. Like Sora was. But he was already a year old when I was born. But I can't say much else about when I was born.  
About when I was five years old, me and my brother Sora met Riku and Kairi. Although I was never really close to them I didn't matter. They were our first friends basically. Around the Time when we were six we met Wakka, Selfie, and Tidus. They were more of my friends then Sora's and his group. We sorta just hung out with different people by then._

Roxas stopped and Went over to his bed. He was tired his head was throbbing and He could hear his brother over in the other room complaining to one of his friends. Today was an okay day.

–

"Roxas!! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!!!!"Roxas's eyes shot open and he looked wide eyed at Sora.  
"What's happened?"Sora just stared at him for a minute before laughing.  
"No.. remember today was the day we were gonna go to the island!"Sora reminded him. Poking his head.  
"Oh... Yeah I'll be ready. Just wait for me.."Sora sighed and turned leaving the room. Roxas still had his headache. It was killing him. He knew it.

Roxas came down the stairs Still wearing the glasses. And Sora smiled.  
"Lets get going! Everyones gonna be waiting for us!"Sora whinned. Opening the door.  
The walk there wasn't half bad since no one was out in cars that morning. When they got to the beach Everyone was there just as Sora said they would be. It took about five minutes to cross over the water to the island. Everyone else seemed to be having the time of there life. We hadn't been there in about a month. But it still felt like yesterday. So many memories lingered here. It was crazy. Roxas let his feet get engulfed in the waves as he decided to write another paragraph in the project.

_  
Around eight years old we started to sneak off to the island across from the beach. It was like a meeting place. We loved it. So around ten years old we started building a dock and everything. It was like our home by then. Around eleven years old we were almost finished. We were finishing the upper parts of our new home. It was like the greatest accomplishment to us. We were so happy.  
At twelve years of age we discovered this cave by the waterfall. It was the coolest thing ever. We'd always hang out in there. Constantly drawing on the walls with rocks. The only thing we didn't like about it was if you go in there alone, Sometimes we could have swore we heard things. Like a person talking. It was crazy._

It is actually easier to write than it seemed. Until he can't figure out the order of something...  
Maybe it was just him but the day seemed to go by faster than the others. Nothing really special happened. He couldn't believe it was already dark out by the time they leaved the island. It was great to have food and everything over there, so they didn't have to keep traveling back and fourth. Roxas finally entered the house with Sora and Riku. They were gonna have a 'guys night' So it was called. But Roxas was just planning on going upstairs and falling asleep since he still had a murdering headache.

Maybe it was in the middle of the next day but Roxas couldn't take it anymore.  
"Sora! Please will you **shut up**!"Roxas yelled over to his brother. He swore to god. If he sung that stupid song one more time. He hoped Riku went to hell for showing Sora that song. Roxas got up and went into the kitchen. The school assignment in hand. In the background Roxas faintly heard Sora singing still. Roxas continued to write.  
_  
Maybe it was thirteen, but Riku decided he didn't want to stay at Destiny Islands. Really thinking about how come they were on that world if there were others out there. It made sense at the moment. So Kairi, Sora, Me and Riku all spent the next year getting ready to head out onto the sea by boat. With the raft and everything. It really didn't make sense by the time we turned fourteen. We had worked so hard, yet it seemed so stupid. Still Riku insisted. So we continued._

"If you were gay.. that'd be okay. I mean 'cuz hey! I'd like you anyway.."Roxas's eyebrow twitched but he continued.

_The night before the day we were supposed to go there was a really bad storm and it took out the raft and everything. Me and Sora ran out to the island. Thinking maybe we could save something. We were completely wrong. It destroyed half of the island._

"Cuz you see, If it were me..! I'd feel free to say. Hey guess what? i'm gay!" Roxas almost was about to Kill him.

_  
We hid out in the cave until the storm basically ended. Out of anger Riku decided to go by foot. Sora was appalled by that and went to follow him. Kairi didn't even know about it until the next morning. At which she ran away hoping to find them. I was so confused. So along with everything else._

"If you were queer. I'd still be here.. year after year!"Roxas had enough.  
"Sora will you please just fucking shut up!"There was a silence and a cough.  
"Well why don't you sing it with me?" Roxas ignored that comment and went back to his writing.

What had happened after that? He got to Twilight town somehow... And he went into the woods so thats not going towards the train.. Maybe I'll remember later.. I'll just skip over that for now.

Roxas put his paper back into his pocket and Sora came flying into the room. Roxas felt sorry for himself.  
"Umm. I'm having a party tonight! So yeah.. Uhm.. Just warning!" Sora stood there and Roxas digested the news. Parties weren't particularly bad.. just loud.. He sighed nothing he could do about it though.. He'd have to deal with it..  
"Yeah.. Whatever.. I might be going over to someones house tonight anyways.."LIE! Complete bullshit! He just didn't want to sound so lame.  
Maybe it was around six that everyone started to come and Roxas hid himself in his room with a twinkie and Glass of milk. He hated everything that was happening. So boring. Maybe he'd remember his report in the morning. Why did his summer seen like a drag and its only been like two days?

It had to be monday. He could feel it. When he woke up he felt like we was going to puke if he had to get up. And he also wasn't looking forward to the mess downstairs. Maybe it was about two hours after laying in his bed that he finally thought of the word daytime. Today wasn't going to be that great of a day anyways. He had to help Tidus with his 'Daily Deeds' Meaning he had to go around helping him with the paper route to get some money.

It only took a couple minutes of waiting by the door for Tidus to come up to the house and hand Roxas the stack of papers and take off on the bikes. they had to deliver to all ours neighbors which really was a hassle.  
"So hows your summer been?"Tidus threw another paper, it landed almost directly in front of the door.  
"It's... been okay."He wasn't sure how to answer that question. "What about you?"  
"Its been the best time ever. Hey, you know that girl Yuna?"Of course he knew her.. Almost everyone did.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah. She's all mine.."Tidus looked up and wiggled his eyebrows at Roxas, Who ultimately laughed.  
"Do that again and she'll dump you."He laughed at his friend and he sighed.  
"And what about you, your gayness?"He flung the last paper at the door. "Found someone to call your husband yet?"Roxas just shook his head, Sighing.  
"No such luck."He said dramatically. They laughed as they turned around and headed back to Roxas's house.  
"Hey Tidus.. Did I ever tell you how I got to Twilight Town?"They sat in the kitchen and Roxas was tapping his head with the pencil. Trying to think.  
"No such stories, master."Tidus turned and bowed. Going back to getting a pop out the fridge.  
Oh well He'd just continue on..

_Soon I got to Twilight Town. I was completely lost. Until I ran into a couple kids. Olette, Hayner and Pence. I got to be friends with them almost instantly. Hayner was probably my best friend. He even let me live with him. Since I didn't have a home. They showed me around and I caught up. I was part of there town in about a month. By then I even had rivals. Seifer and his lackeys Rai and Fuu._

He paused again. What had happened after that. He couldn't remember how he'd gotten back to Destiny Islands at all. Or what had happened in Twilight Town. What was it that he was missing? Maybe he just forgot. Yeah. That was it...  
Roxas felt his headache getting better. It seemed to lighten his mood a bit. He could ignore it now. Besides he had all three month to remember what had happened. Its all good. He looked up to Tidus.  
"You know I can't really remember anything about Twilight Town.."Tidus just shrugged.  
"You know you don't have the best of memory..."He trailied on. That wasn't the reason..  
Sora had just gotten up and cleaned everything before he got back so He's ask him. Getting up he walked into the living room and stood by Sora.  
"Hey Sora. Do you remember what had happened when I was in Twilight Town? Or how I got there?"  
Sora just stared at me. "No.. you never told me.. why?" Now that shocked him. He'd never told him? So there was really just no way of knowing then.. Would there? He was at a road block. "No reason just writing the Autobiography.."He sighed and sat down next to Sora.  
"Already? God. I'm not even going to start that for another month!"Sora laughed. Continuing his game. Right. Roxas didn't need Sora to tell him that. Now he was just getting irritated that he couldn't remember.  
"Yeah.."He got straight back up and walked over to the kitchen grabbing an apple. Fiercely biting into it. Then he smiled to himself. He probably just looked super stupid. Maybe he could walk a little ways the way he walked to find Sora last time.. He moved to the doors. That was a great idea. Taking out the glasses he put them back on.  
"Tidus I'm going for a walk."He called over to his friend who nodded.  
"Right! Me and Sora will just stay here and kick ass at video games!"He turned with his pop, waved and left. So did Roxas.  
---

There are times in life where you wish you wouldn't have done something because you just don't like it anymore. And its usually right in the middle of doing so said thing.  
Roxas looked behind him. Seeing the town just being on the horizon. This was stupid. He should just turn around.. Standing there for a minute Roxas decided against it. He was already this far.. Looking forward again the woods seemed to grow bigger each minute. And he really didn't like woods. Why was he in such a hurry to remember? He couldn't have waited for tomorrow or anything? Ugh. Why was he doing his again. He jumped into things too fast. And he felt like crap. Stepping forward into the woods it was almost pitch black. Crazy. Starting to go further in he slowly made his way through. It wasn't that difficult to navigate. Just it was creepy. No birds or anything. He'd just go a little further before turning back. He stopped and looked back. He was only in the woods a little bit. Maybe he should turn back... Shaking his head he turned back. Continuing going further in. And he started noticing how it kept getting harder to walk through the more he walked. Finally he stopped and sat down. Why was he doing this? Ugh. God.

_Roxas._

He jumped up and looked around. "Who's there?" It took a minute but no reply came. Was he hearing things? Finally getting creeped out he slowly started walking back. Maybe tomorrow he'd come back. When hes not liable of going insane.. Walking back seemed like more trouble. Suddenly his head started throbbing.  
"What the..?"He fell over doubling in pain. Whats going on..? He opened his eyes and looked out to a pair of feet in black boots. Who? He felt another throb of pain and closed his eyes tightly. When he opened his eyes again it was gone. The Pain seemed to increase incredibly.  
"No.." He stretched his arm out, hoping to grab onto something. Before he could slowly feel his body go slack and his body shut down.

_"Sora where are you going? You can't just leave like that!"  
"Hell if I can! I will find Riku!"  
"What about Kairi?!"_

"You know.. I was sent out here for a reason.."  
"What?"  
"Don't you remember?"  
"Who are you?"  
"So thats how it is."

"I came to take you back. You can't live in this lie forever."  
"Whats going on! I don't understand. Why's this happening to me?"  
"I don't understand you! Whats wrong with you?! Why can't you remember?"

"Somethings I guess were better left unsaid.."  
"No! A-"  
–

Roxas shot up a small scream escaping his lips. His own echo seemed to haunt him. What was going on? He looked around questions building up. Roxas flew up onto his feet And started running. The wind seemed to be carrying a thick smoke that wouldn't let him breathe. He didn't get it! He kept running. He didn't like what was going on. The air seemed to be strangling him. And He felt a tear fall from his face. Where did it come from? He wanted to remember. Something inside him told him it would hurt. Roxas reached up and blocked his face as he ran into a branch. He still kept running. The trees seemed to be closing in the dark seemed to devour the ground. He ran out and into the open and fell onto the ground. Clutching his stomach. He started to cry. Whats happening to me? After a second He forced himself onto his feet and started jogging forward again. Glad to see the town.

He just sat outside behind the house. Calmed down. He couldn't figure out what had just happened.. and it went so quick...  
Who was that person? In his dream.. He couldn't recall what he looked like or anything.. just red..  
"You can't live in this lie forever...?"He tested out the words. The only one from the dream that seemed to particularly catch his attention. Maybe.. he'd go back in the morning.. only with a flashlight. He smiled to himself. There was something about being out there again that seemed comforting almost frightening. But at the same time common sense told him not too. He could lightly feel the breeze skin his face. The glow of the moon seemed to lightly fall onto his face. He closed his eyes and looked up. Resting his head on the siding. Whats happening to him? All this because of an autobiography..

_Silly_..

Roxas heard it again. He could have swore. He opened his eyes. Still looking up though. Maybe his mind is catching up to him_..._

Maybe it was about five hours from then but Roxas heard Sora yell out his name and start yelling at him about how worried he was. Tidus even spent the night waiting for him to come back. Roxas just rolled his eyes. Sora always did stuff like that.  
Roxas didn't know how long he'd just been staring off into the ocean. It seemed to give him some time to think about what had happened.

_Come on roxy, I gottcha some Ice cream!_

Roxas quickly looked around. Hearing the voice again. It was the creepiest feeling when that happened.. Roxas burrowed his hands roughly into the ground and stood up with a fist full of sand.  
"Whats going ON!"He threw the sand in front of him. Letting it land onto the ground looking as if it hand never been touched. He felt his attempts were futile. How stupid must he look? He hated it when he didn't know what was going on. Some people probably thought that sounded selfish and bossy but it was just his way of making sure everything was okay.. He finally turned around and started walking back to land. The sun seemed to be beaming out of the clouds 24/7. And he still had a minor headache. Gay as all get out. Roxas walked on the street winding around the houses. The was going to go back to the woods. He was going to find something out.  
It must have been at least a thirty minute walk since he walked further away by going to the beach. The woods still looked a little dark but lighter then last time. You could see streams of light coming through the trees and He continued to walk on. The morning time made the forest seem to be nice and quiet. You could hear water not to distant and you could see all the lush green grass and the treeless openings. It seemed like a nice place just to sit in for awhile. Roxas kept looking at the ground. What was he looking for? Hell. He didn't even know where he was walking to.. He looked up finally and finally had to watch his stepping with the vines that seemed to grow out of no where. Finally something caught his eyes. What was that? Roxas started walking in a separate path. Closing in on the boulder. As he went up next to it. He felt the surface of the rock. It was completely smooth and cold. It seemed to be elegant even though it was in the middle of the forest. Which made it even weirder. How did just a random boulder pop up? Roxas walked around it and grabbed on to the indents on the sides. Trying to roughly pull himself up and onto the top. After about a minute he was able to lift his upper body onto the top. Still struggling with his lower half. It seemed stupid but he was determined to make it up. He finally swung his body onto it. He sat cross legged. The top was almost completely flat. It was kinda cool In his opinion. Roxas looked at the surface to see a heart indented onto the top. An 'R' and 'A' written in fancy letters on the inside. It was kinda cute. An A and a R.. Roxas noticed something though. Beside it was a little saying. "Always and forever. Remember at heart." Roxas remembered that somewhere.. That was off of a book he once read. It was a favorite line of his. Unconsciously he smiled to himself. That R... It could stand for Roxas could it? No impossible. That was a totally stupid thought.. But the A? It didn't ring a bell.  
Roxas started to trace the heart with his finger. His heart felt heavy. Why? He laid down next to it. What did it mean?  
Closing his eyes he listened for anything.

_"Hey Roxas... You think we'll ever have a chance?"  
"A chance for what?"  
"Eh.. I don't know.. You know.. Just a chance!"_

Roxas opened his eyes again.  
"What..?"It's like he's remembering everything but what he wants too..  
Roxas had an Idea. Grabbing a folded piece of paper from his back pocket he found a pencil in his front pocket and turned over. Putting the paper on top of it he started coloring on top of it. As he went over the Marking it put the design right into the paper. Roxas Smiled at it. It looked just like the real thing..  
He'd have to get home. He was going to sleep. To much was happening all at once. He'd be back here in the morning...

–  
Hopefully I didn't bore or confuse people with this. I stuffed lots and lots of stuff into it! :D


	3. Was The Name Axel?

Disclaimer: I will never own Kingdom Hearts..

Okay, Soo. I hope the last things I wrote were good because I'll probably have this finished before anything else lol. Meaning Black ink or anything since I''m still piecing that story together. Unlike this one. Thank you SarahXxUnlovedxX for the review!

**The Autobiography of a Lie**

**Chapter two**

**Was The Name Axel?**

There are times when you wake up to some of the most scariest things. Today was the day Roxas found out one of those deadly fears.

Roxas's head darted up and he could feel the heat coming straight into his room. Scarcely down stares the alarm was going off repeatedly. What the hell was going on? He jumped up out of the bed and ran down the stairs sliding into the kitchen almost losing his footing, hand hitting the ground to keep him forward.  
"Roxas! I'm sorry! I didn't think I would have forgot! I just went outside for a bit to talk and then This started going off and I'm so sorry!"Roxas Didn't even say anything to his brother, He just ran over to the door and opened it wide. Same with all the windows in the kitchen. Grabbing the pan off the oven he almost dropped it to the floor when the fire came close to his face, flames caressing his jaw, from the burner. Setting the pan down in a hurry he shut off the stove and watched carefully as the fire slowly went out. Still in the air he could hear whatever thing Sora had been cooking bubble. Roxas wiped his face letting out a huge sigh, and he slowly went to sit in a seat. Why did that seem so familiar?  
"I should have waited for you to get up! Sorry!"Sora still was going on, Roxas's headache was returning slowly.  
"It's okay. You didn't burn the house down. You just destroyed the pan and whatever the hell that black _thing_ is.."Roxas waved it off. He wanted to go back to sleep. Looking at the time it was 10 am. He scratched the back of his head. He would have had to get up in thirty minutes anyways. He made a plan with the governor to talk about getting the train back in service. It'd been a couple days since he found the marking and heard voices. So he wanted to go back to Twilight Town. He knew something was up. He was determined to find out too. He got up and headed back to the stairs. Putting his hand on the railing to keep him steady. What was he going to say to him? 'Hey I once went to twilight town two years ago. And I wanna go again. Will you please put it back in order?' Or even better. 'Hey I've been fainting all over the place and hearing voices and my heart is leading me to twilight town. Will you please get that train back up and running so I can follow my heart?' Yeah. He's pretty sure over people have probably tried that one. Throwing the door open he immediately stripped his shirt off. He'd have to get going if he was gonna get something to eat on the way.. Grabbing a plan black muscle shirt and a pair of jeans that were a little ratty but he didn't care. He threw the shirt on and stripped his jeans and everything else he had on from yesterday, changing into the new clothes. Going up to his mirror he looked at himself. Okay.. Wonder if the governor would think hes stupid or something.. He sighed and just grabbed his eyeliner, applying the smallest line and he plopped down onto his bed and grabbed his shoes, tugged then on. And grabbed his wallet. He was ready to go.. Oh wait.. turning around he grabbed his bandanna. It was way to hot out not to have it..

Turning for the door he waved to his brother goodbye and headed out.

Wonder what the governor would say to him.. It isn't like its the first time he's talked to him. In fact they've opened up lots of things because of Roxas's ideas. He grabbed out his MP3 player which he smiled at. He thought he lost it.. Sticking them into his ear he let it continue playing from whatever song it was on.  
"Armchair Cynics..."Roxas mumbled it almost as an insult. He hadn't heard that band in forever.. It was a good band! He just couldn't understand what they were saying half the times so he had to listen closely a lot..

Roxas turned the corner of the street. He was in the middle of the square now.. On each sides of the street were stores of all kinds. All different colors. He looked over to the one he was passing, it was almost a elegant looking store. It had streams of gold going across the top and it looked almost like a stall and was made of what looked like marble. Above it read 'Bubble Tumblestry' What kind of name is that? On the outskirt places were pictures of ice cream. That looked good.. He stopped and Went up the the front. Apparently she didn't expect anyone this early.  
"Oh! Hello, Would you like something?"She jumped up from her laying position putting on a happy face.  
"Eh, I don't know. I've never been here.. Just get me whatever you think is good..."He didn't really care anyways. He was an Ice Cream addict. He loved all flavors. He just smiled even bigger at him and went into the back. It took about three minutes but she came back with a blueish-white ice cream on a stick. Like a Popsicle only it was like plain ice cream. How did it stay together? He took it from her and reached for his wallet and pulled it up.  
"How much?"  
"Only 10 munny."She said simply. That was kinda cheap.. Grabbing out just that much he gave it to her.  
"Thank you."Roxas just nodded.  
"Hey, wait! My name's Rikku!" Roxas turned and stopped. Riku?  
"My brother has a friend named Riku.."  
"Not that stupid guy. My names spelled R-I-K-K-U!"He bobbed his head.  
"Roxas."Guess I should tell her mine..  
"Stop by another time it gets really really boring over here. No ones ever over here in the mornings!"She looked like she was about to jump over the counter and tackle him. It was a bit intimidating.  
"Yeah. I might be back tomorrow.."It was true. If the governor agreed to his idea he could come back the next day and they'd talk about the actual plans.  
"Awesome! Bu-bye Roxas!!"She was a little bit to hyper. He just smiled back to her. Turning and going straight again he looked up the governors place. It was huge, huge and wide. He'd have to finish this thing quick.. He finally took the first bite and pulled it any from him. It's so weird.. Its like sweet but at the same time it tasted almost sour. It was good but weird. He'd have to ask her next time what it is..

Maybe it was ten minute or fifteen but he finally made it outside and he still had no clue of what he was going to say. Sighing he stepped through the doors. It couldn't be helped and it just so happened that he was standing right by the door.  
"Ah! My favorite kid! Roxas, welcome back!"He came over and put a hand behind Roxas's back pushing him forward. "I was waiting for you, Do you know how long it took you to get here? With the times you gave me? In between 5:00 am and 11:00 am is a long time!"  
"Sorry for the wait Mr. Ansem. My brother almost started a house fire.."Roxas dragged out and they continued to walk up the stairs. Ansem laughed and came to a door and opened it. Ushering him in Roxas sat down and so did he.  
"So what did you want to talk about?"Ansem folded his arms and looked down at Roxas.  
"I..."he tried to think up words but none came. "I just wanted to ask if we could try and get the old train back up."He seemed to sigh. And his already old features seemed to get older. His face was hollow and his blond medium long hair slicked back as always as he rubbed his temples.  
"I don't know if we can do that. Repairs would be expensive.."He said carefully. I cut him off.  
"But think about it! If we get tourists and more people come there'll be more money anyways."Roxas tried to persuade him.  
"Why do you want it back up?"He then asked Roxas after he finished his sentence.  
"I want.. to see some old friends and remember some old ones too."I finished carefully wording myself too. He nodded an leaned back further.  
"We could possibly try.. But we'd need some workers.. You recruit some people and we'll talk about it more. Come back tomorrow any time you like."Roxas thought about this and nodded. That would be simple.. wouldn't it? Ansem bent down and brought a paper out. "Have them sign this." Roxas got up Taking the paper. Where'd he start?  
"Thank you. I'll be back."Roxas said and turned heading for the door.

He walked back the same way and continued to look at the paper. This would be hard.. Who would sign this??

"That was fast. Whats up?"He looked over to the side. Seeing the ice cream girl again. He finally look in her appearance. She had on a yellow and red shirt and her hair was in wild braids with a bandanna under half of it. The back of her hair wasn't braided though and the more he looked he had to admit. She was pretty.  
"Nothing. Just got back from the governors office.."I mumbled shrugging.  
"That doesn't sound like nothing! What for?"  
"I'm trying to get workers to work on the old train.."She seemed shocked at first but then her smile came back.  
"ooohh, I think I might know some people!"She beckoned him over and he complied. This would be awesome if she really did know someone.  
She grabbed out some paper and started writing onto it. It only took about a minute or two but she wrote down a phone number and a company's name which he'd never heard of before.  
"My dad owns a place that works on cars and all sorts of crazy machinery. Maybe he could help! Tell him Rikku sent you. He'll listen then."She seemed proud and Roxas smiled at her.  
"You know you rock if this works."Finally. He just might be able to do this..  
"Psh. I've always rocked."She flung the comment off and looked back up to him.

"Okay I've gotta get working though. Just in case. Thanks again. I'll see you soon."He waved to her and she did the same. Turning back he added in,  
"Thanks a lot though."

He didn't know how long he'd took calling everybody he knew and them saying they didn't know anyone. And when they did the company would reject. He stared down at the paper Rikku had given him. Okay last one.. He flipped onto his back and started dialing the number. It rang for about three seconds before a voice barked into the phone.  
"Who's this and what do you want. I'm working!"Roxas was shocked but continued on.  
"I uh. Have this thing I thought you might be willing to work on. Rikku said to say she sent me."He could here him grumble something then sigh.  
"My little lady anyways sent some good stuff so this better be worth my time."he growled out.  
"I was wondering if you'd help repair the old train."There was a silence. Then he spoke.  
"The old train? Is this a fuckin' joke?"He took in a breath. "That things a piece of work!"Roxas didn't say anything and finally he spoke again.  
"Come on over and I'll talk more of it. 2467 bis. Destiny rd., Rikku'll be here too.."He then hung up.  
"Yes!!"Roxas rolled off the bed and stood. He had to get going!

It didn't take that long to get there. Actually it took less time then it did to get to the governors place.  
Roxas stood outside. The place sounded and looked threatening. The exterior was rough and the metal looked drawn back. There were lots of abandoned, ruined parts in piles out in front. The front door was ratty and old. And from the outside, you could hear bangs and the sound of saws. Not exactly secure to Roxas. Still he headed for the door and went inside. Despite the outside the inside of it was kinda nice. Well were there weren't people working anyways.. In the desk he seen the same girl he'd been seeing all day. She finally saw him and quit spinning.  
"So he did agree! Thats awesome!"She got up and took a hold of his hand. Roxas's didn't know what to think of her. She dragged him by a lot of threatening looking machines. Some that looked like creations on the other hand. Finally Roxas could hear some yelling through Rikku telling him useless stuff and She opened one last door and Pushed him through.  
"Papa, this is Roxas. He's the one who wants to fix the old train."The guy stopped yelling and came over. Looking Roxas over.  
"My name's Cid!"He extended his arm. Roxas put his out to, to shake and when he grabbed his hand Roxas looked at how weak and petite he looked compared to him.  
"I'm signing up for this. Me and my crew are going for it. Just give me what I have to sign."He growled out and Rikku jumped into the hair.  
"Yay, dad your so awesome!"She squealed. Where did she get her personality from? Either way Roxas dug out the paper and held it out. He snatched it from him and looked at it. Studying it.  
"I'm getting paid right?"  
"Yeah."Roxas replied. He didn't know how much though..  
"Okay, I don't want you in here anymore! Your just taking up my time now. Go!"Rikku grabbed me and dragged back up front.  
"I'm sorry about my dad. He's pretty cool, just right now he's a bit mad because his crew messed up something.."She sighed. He wanted to get out of there as soon as he could. Sure Rikku seemed cool and all, but he couldn't take having to keep up a conversation. She seemed to be going on and on about a subject, then suddenly she'd see a connection to another thing and start going on and on.. Roxas would zone out every so often when he lost track of what she was saying only to be brought back by a "Hey, Roxas!? Earth to Roxas!"Waving her hand in front of his face. Well if he was ever going to go anywhere and not be that bored he'd know who to go to..  
Maybe it took a couple hours but He was finally able to get way. Coming up with an excuse. Sure it was kinda low to do that. But come on. An impatient guy could only take so much.

Roxas sat in his bedroom. He didn't remember how long he'd been at the workshop. It was a while though. Rikku was an okay person. She like to rush into doing lots of things though. Kinda annoying.  
"Hey Roxas?"Roxas looked up, he didn't even notice his brother had been standing there. "I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go with me and Riku to the street market..?"Sora rubbed his arm still waiting for an answer.  
"Oh, I don't know.. I have to see Ansem in the morning... and I don't know what he'd want.."He hadn't been spending that much time with Sora had he?  
"Well come on. If you need to you can just blow us off. Just try and come."  
Roxas took in a breath. "Yeah. I'll do that."Roxas bobbed his head.  
Sora's smile spread like it usually did. "Oh yeah and Tidus Is having a party. He wanted me to tell you that. If you wanted to you could get a ride from Riku with me."Tidus was having a party?" Thats not regular.  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah who knew right? Apparently Yuna has a big part in it."Sora leaned against the door more.  
"That girls gonna kill him."Roxas threw his legs over the side of the bed and grabbed his phone. Good thing he just charged it. Once he turned it on he was going to half to email millions of people back..  
"Your telling me. He won't listen to anyone."Sora laughed. Roxas went over to the door and past his brother.  
"So your coming?"Sora came up right next to them as they went down the stairs.  
"might as well.."Maybe its just what he needs anyways.. it'll be cool to see what Yuna had dragged him into.

It could have been about a twenty minute drive, since they live in a huge house on the ocean, past all civilization, basically. Tidus's house looked just like it always had except for the occasional drunk outside, jacking around or off. Roxas totally did not agree to all the beer but he could give in. Tonight was not the night he wanted a hangover though. He'd try and stay far, far away from it. Roxas looked around at the secluded place. It was one of the richer places, and lots of people liked to take advantage of his friend. It could piss Roxas off in a second of he was in the room and he seen it. They all walked up to the door and rung it, It was probably about five minutes but the door swung open and Tidus smiled flying out and Draping a arm over Roxas, who almost fell over the railing for the porch with the sudden weight. Wow he was totally fucking wasted. Roxas lead his friend inside with Sora and Riku trailing.  
"Dudee, you ca~mee! Come on, is' time to let it losee."Tidus dragged on. Breaking Roxas's hold and dragging himself away over to a group of girls Yuna in the group.  
"Dang. Can you guys believe this?"Roxas almost shouted over the music.  
"It's a good party, what of it?"With that Sora and Riku made there way over to empty spot and began finding people to talk too. What was lil' ole' innocent Roxas supposed to do? He trailed his way through all the people a metal band playing in the background which he hadn't a clue the name of. As soon as he got over to the kitchen, their were endless cans of beer stacked everywhere.  
"Hey Roxas!"A hand grabbed onto his shoulder and Roxas flipped around seeing Wakka behind him. He's seen him drunk and its not a pretty sight.  
"You and me! Be like old times! What do you say?"Wakka grabbed out two beers and tossed one over to Roxas.  
"I don't think I'm gonna go near this stuff tonight.."He sat the stuff back down onto the table.  
"If your worried about tomorrow, don't be just sleep it off for gods sake. Why come to a party if your not gonna have a good time?!"Wakka seemed unpleased with his answer people starting to gather around.  
It was true, back last year Roxas went to all the parties. He'd pass outside his own house so many times before. People usually knew him just because of that. But now? Nah. He was never known for that. He just.. grew up?  
"Come on Roxas. You used to be unstoppable when you actually had a good time!"Well maybe one..  
"Okay, I guess. Only one! If I can't get up in the morning, I'm blaming you all the way!"Wakka shrugged, fine by me!" Wakka took the beer he had and popped it open and handed it to me.  
"Cheers!" Wakka grabbed another and we lifted them into the air and hit them together. Wakka was definitely a somewhat persuading drunk. Or maybe hes just to vulnerable.

"Yeahh!!"Roxas called out Dancing to the music still pounding through the speakers. People all gathered around. He was definitely not thinking right. Would that matter? He could feel his thoughts all fogged up. All the morals seemed wrong in this. The heat effect from everyone seemed to be giving a horrible vibe.  
"Are you lost, in your lies, do you tell your self, I don't realize, your crusade's a disguise, replace freedom with fear you trade money for lives I'm aware of what you've done!"Roxas almost screamed out the lyrics everyone coming around and dancing around with him. He was getting into this. To many hands seemed to be grabbing everywhere they could. "No! No, more sorrow, I've paid for your mistakes! Your, time is borrowed, Your time has come to be replaced!"Roxas was basically grinding on everyone who was eager enough to come up next to him. The sweat seemed to be coming off of everyone. All dancing at the same time. All this turned him on so bad. "I see pain, I see need, I see liars and thieves abused power with greed, I had hope, I believed! But I'm beginning to think I've been deceived! You will pay for what you've done!"He was getting dizzy. He barely noticed what he was doing himself. His body had a mind of its own. Hands seemed to be traveling everywhere all over him.  
He didn't even notice how simple it was for him to be pulled out of the crowd. Sora was looking straight at him.  
"What do you want. Don't tell me you wanna leave! I'm gonna be here all night. Heha."Roxas swayed falling over to his right, but Sora caught him.  
"Your completely wasted!"  
"I so am not, your just jealous.."Roxas through the words out in a happy slur.  
"If only that were true."Sora rolled his eyes letting go of his brother.  
"Your not my mom! I can go out and drink if I want to!"Roxas stuck his hand in the air almost losing balance again.  
"Sure does feel like it."Sora sneered.  
"Hey Roxas! Come on man!"Tidus called over to the other drunk.  
"He can't hes going home!"Sora wrapped his arm around Roxas's neck, dragging him over to the door.  
" But Mom! I wanna stay!"Roxas's voice got really whinny.  
"No! Last time you were drunk you past out at a party was not cool. I do not wanna save you from that again."Sora dragged Roxas to the car. Roxas barely noticed anything. It was all too hazed. Sora opened up the backseat door and threw Roxas in hurriedly locking it. Riku was being ultra quiet and just went to the drivers seat. Sora got in next to Roxas who was jumping up and down crying about the lock not coming up.  
"Roxas! Sometimes your a real pain. Get away from there before you break something!"Sora moved to the middle seat to be closer to Roxas. In response Roxas just let his head fall and be facing the outside. His body was completely slack.  
"Riku, how long will it take us to get him home?"  
"Pfft, like three hours. With him, he'll be vomiting everywhere.."Riku made fun of him.  
Roxas didn't say anything. He was caught in his own world.  
Tree. People. Beer. I want out. Roxas just stared out of the window. Completely ignoring everything else.  
"Your so ignorant Roxas."Sora complained looking his brother over. Roxas didn't even blink. Riku finally started to drive away. The house started to get farther away and Roxas panicked with a person suddenly on the porch. Staring at the car.  
"Red hair!"Roxas jumped and held his head.  
"Whoa whats wrong?"Roxas couldn't comprehend everything. He was in too much of a fog.  
"Person. Hair?"Roxas grabbed his brothers coat, Pulling him closer.  
"There are lots of people with hair. More specific Roxas."Sora looked over Roxas's head.  
"Do you want me to stop the car?"Riku called back.  
"No its okay!"Sora called back.  
"Red hair! Blazing. Fire. Person!"Sora looked just about as confused as Roxas was at this point.  
"Fire? What?"  
"Person! Fire hair! Remember!"Roxas loosened his grip on Sora but didn't let go.  
"A person with red hair?"Sora looked at Roxas weirdly.  
"Yes! I remember!"Roxas's words came out as a slur when he couldn't pronounce 'remember'  
"Kairi?"  
"No!"Roxas tightened his grip again.  
"Tall! Skinny!"  
"A person with red hair.. who's tall and skinny?"Sora just was not comprehending Roxas thoughts.  
"Yes! Remember?"  
"No.. who are you talking about?"  
"I can't remember!!" Roxas almost screamed out. His drunken state fogging his logic.  
"It's okay! It's okay! I'll help you remember at the house!"Sora hushed Roxas Who put his head on Sora.  
"It's okay.."  
"Told you."Riku looked up at Sora who rolled his eyes and smiled.  
"Do you really think I'll remember?"Roxas asked looking up at Sora with big eyes.  
"Yes! I'll help you when we get back. So will Riku!"  
"I will?"Riku asked looking puzzled.  
"Yeah!"Sora looked surprised.  
"I will!"Riku agreed.  
"I won't remember!"Roxas whined. Bringing his feet up to his chest, Roxas began to sob.  
"What's wrong! Of course you will!"Sora had went through this so many times. Almost every day last year.  
"Your lying!"  
"No. Your lying!"Sora said with a sweet smile. Roxas quick sobbing to look up at Sora weirdly.  
"I'm Lying..?"Roxas snuffled.  
"Of course!"Sora smile widened. Roxas just lightly opened his mouth and was staring fully at his brother.  
"There there! We all can't be truthful angels."Sora grabbed Roxas and hugged him. Patting his head.  
"I'm confused.."Roxas sobbed out.  
As if to make the situation worse Riku looked up at Sora as if he were crazy.  
"Sora what am I? A _liar_ or truthful angel!?"Riku asked sarcastically. "Boy, it'd be bad to be a liar!"Sora laughed and continued to look after his brother.  
The rest of the ride mainly just revolved around Roxas going into fits sometimes but being shushed by Sora or Riku. And as soon as they got home they gave Roxas some NyQuil. And the rest was history. almost about ten minutes after taking it, he just passed out.  
Roxas woke up his head throbbing like crazy and he scanned over his memories jumping to his feet, which caused him to lose balance while calling out for his brother. He fell and he hit it felt like he smashed all his internal organs. Roxas rolled over to the side moaning in pain.  
"Yeah? Are you okay?"Sora propped Roxas against himself and sat him back on the bed.  
"I'm fine! Tell me who the guy was!"Roxas let out lamely.  
"What guy?"Sora looked around thinking he was talking about someone there.  
"No! At the party! The red hair!"Sora sighed and sat down.  
"There was no red headed guy. And the only person I know with red hair is Kairi."Sora sounded wore out.  
"I'm gonna puke.."Roxas sat himself up and ran over to the bathroom next door and leaned down in front of the toilet. Already gagging. He threw his head inside of it and felt the vomit come out of his stomach. The stench and taste almost killed him. He could feel a tear run down his face. Sora entered in finally. Getting on his knees next to his brother.  
"Red."Roxas gagged but continued. "I saw it! I need to know who it is!"His stomach felt like it was gonna rupture.  
"Listen there was no one! I was right beside you! Why does it mean so much?"  
Roxas couldn't come up with an answer he just continued to gag and throw up a little more.  
What was his name. It starts with an A.. Adam. Alex. Alex... Alexis. No. Alex.. Al.. Ax.. Ax.. Axel. Axel!  
"Axel! He was there! He was!"Roxas said half choke.  
"Who's Axel?"  
"I don't know!"Roxas complained. Finally done purging his stomach up.  
"I'll go get you some medicine and a glass of milk.."Sora got up and walked out of the room.  
Roxas leaned against the bath. Breathing hard. He felt like he was gonna be choked to death. A hiccup coming every so often. Making him almost go back to the toilet in a puking frenzy.  
"Here.."Roxas opened his eyes back up and took the medicine and drink. He downed the medicine and drank the rest of the glass getting the taste out of his mouth.  
"Why are you going into fits over.. Axel?"Sora sat next to Roxas against the bath. Roxas had to think about this for a minute.  
"I.. don't really know. I mean. Some pretty weird stuffs been happening and, I don't know what I'm doing. I'm hearing things- people. Him. I keep finding stuff out. Just because of that stupid school report. Yeah! Thats what started all this. A stupid report! I'm gonna find him. Axel. I need to find him. There are so many things I need the answer to. And I'm not getting them fast enough."Roxas put his hand through his hair. He felt like his body was going into overdrive. His headache was coming back again.  
"I hope you find out."Sora said after a minute of silence.  
"So do I."Roxas said quietly.  
"Weren't you going to the governors today?"Sora asked after a minute.  
"Yeah.. I don't know if I could make it though.. I mean.."  
"I'll go for you."Sora said before Roxas could finish his sentence.  
"You will?"  
"Yeah, it's no big deal. Just tell me what I have to do. And you stay on the couch downstairs and I'll be back."Sora lifted himself to his feet, and held out his hand For Roxas, who sucked in a breath and took it, almost falling back over when he got up. Immediately feeling worse again.  
They made their way downstairs and Roxas sat down on the couch. Flipping the TV on. Sora dragged out the trashcan and explained everything for the governor. And was set. Sora turned and headed for the door, opening it Roxas called him back.  
"Sora." He looked over his shoulder.  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks for caring."

Wow! I finished this chapter quick! See what I mean? Black Ink is still in progress lol.

There are a few mistakes but after this I won't be on for a while and I have no time so yeah. Lol. I hope you guys can figure out the mistakes yourselves.. Sorry ;_;


End file.
